


Pierced

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Michael, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets far too distracted by Michael's new nipple piercings at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/125570510646/omggg-but-what-about-michael-having-nipple) in response to an anon's prompt: _Omggg but what about michael having nipple piercings and ryan loving to poke and pull at them. Even at work he'll just stare at michaels nips thru his tight shirt //w//_

**Title** : Pierced 01  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Word Count** : 1500  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : established relationship, nipple piercings, office sex, exhibitionism, nipple play, fluff and smut  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Ryan gets far too distracted by Michael's new piercings at the office.  
**A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/125570510646/omggg-but-what-about-michael-having-nipple) in response to an anon's prompt:  _Omggg but what about michael having nipple piercings and ryan loving to poke and pull at them. Even at work he'll just stare at michaels nips thru his tight shirt //w//_

They were in bed one morning before work, Michael pulling Ryan to lay on his chest for pre-alarm snuggles. His fingers sought out Michael’s nipple, gently tracing the shape of Michael’s areola, slowly circling toward Michael’s hard nipple. He pinched it between his fingers, Michael swearing above him, and then strummed it with the tip of his thumb. “Have you ever thought about piercings?”

“Used to have my ear pierced when I was in high school.”  
  
“Did you, really?” asked Ryan, skeptically, glancing up at Michael with a lifted brow.

“Yeah, but I kept letting it close up ‘cuz I’m a lazy piece of shit and then I got into tattoos instead,” said Michael, watching Ryan tug and twist his nipple. He groaned, lifting his hips, dick perking up from the stimulation.  
  
“Have you ever thought about a… _different_ piercing?” asked Ryan, toying with Michael’s nipple and grinning.  
  
“You been thinking about me with pierced nips, Rye-bread?” asked Michael, voice a little lower, thinking about Ryan tugging and lapping at his pierced flesh with his teeth and tongue.  
  
Ryan shrugged. “Just sayin’. It might feel  _real_  nice for you, Michael.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Michael, grinning down at Ryan, throwing his head back when Ryan smirked and closed his mouth around his nipple.  
  
Ryan is  _very_ aware of Michael’s sensitivity. He hasn’t managed to yet, but he is determined to make Michael come from nipple play  _alone_. With Michael’s new piercings, he’s pretty sure he could make it happen without even getting Michael’s shirt off. It killed them both to keep their hands off of Michael’s chest while Michael healed.  
  
With more space, the assemblage of so many computers doesn’t make the new office stiflingly hot. The air con works well and circulates cool air, keeping everyone chill and comfortable. Except Michael. Pre-piercings, his nipples would peak at the slightest hint of cold, tight and obvious beneath his thin t-shirts. His barbells keep his nipples constantly taut, and the hard working vents only exacerbate his sensitivity.

Ryan can always make out the shape of Michael’s barbells across their desks, piercings taunting him while they work throughout the day. It’s been months since Michael had gotten them done, but they’re as sensitive as they were when they were freshly healing. Michael only recently stopped wearing tight undershirts as advised by his piercer. Everything is healing up nicely, and he is itching to get his fingers on Michael’s chest. They’d gotten the go ahead to play with Michael’s new jewelry, but the move to the new office didn’t afford them any time to test the limits of Michael’s…modifications.

He is surprised that  _Gavin_  hasn’t gotten his hands on them already. Michael told his boi that he was thinking about getting pierced, and Gavin had flinched in sympathy pain over Michael’s intentions. Ryan is sure that Gavin thinks about Michael’s piercings more than either one of them has. Gavin was the first to comment on anything new about Michael’s appearance. He remembers how annoyed Gavin was when Michael had straightened his curls. Recalls how Gavin was constantly poking at Michael’s biceps when Michael’s arms started getting more muscular. He knows Gavin is anxious to go swimmies so he can actually _see_  Michael’s barbells.

But Gavin is going to have to wait, because Ryan has plans for those nips. Michael’s leaning back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head, t-shirt pulled tight across his piercings. That’s  _it_. He saves his current project and carefully sets his headphones on his desk. Michael watches him as he makes his way around the desks, arms coming up to wrap around his waist when he stands behind Michael’s chair.

“’sup, Rye-bread?”  
  
“Michael,” says Ryan, stepping closer and letting Michael rub the top of his head against his stomach. He rests his hands on Michael’s shoulders, hands slowly sliding down toward Michael’s pecs. Michael’s bottom lip’s caught between his teeth, and he presses down over the shapes of Michael’s piercings. “Was thinking we should go for lunch,” he says, Michael letting out a breath of a moan.  
  
“I-is that what you were thinking?” asks Michael, fingers digging into Ryan’s lower back as Ryan toys with his barbells through his shirt. He squeezes his thighs together, cock thickening between his legs. Thank fuck Geoff and Jack are engrossed in doing commentary for Fails, slight pinch of Ryan’s fingers making him roll his hips. “ _Ry-yan._ ” He was expecting an increase in sensitivity, but Ryan is barely holding his nipples between his fingertips and his gut is already tingly, jolts of pleasure spreading from his chest to his dick.

Glancing across at Geoff and Jack, he finds them still laughing and talking about the clips they’re watching. Everyone in the office is pretty touchy, and they’re all used to his and Ryan’s displays of affection so it’s not unusual for Ryan to be draped over him like this. The nipple thing? Definitely new. Ryan would blush like hell if he kissed Ryan on the mouth in front of the other guys, and here Ryan is giving him a fucking hard-on with Jack and Geoff only a few feet away.  
  
They should’ve talked about this. He doesn’t know how Michael feels about any sort of exhibitionism, and here he is knowingly getting Michael off when their friends are  _right there_. Michael  _could_  pull away. Let go of his waist and shove him backward, but Michael’s squirming in his seat, fingers flexing against the small of his back, breathing measured so as not to alert Geoff and Jack. Michael’s growing erection pushes against the front of Michael’s jeans, chest pressing up into the tease of his fingers. Ryan carefully tightens his fingers around Michael’s nipples, slowly increasing pressure and then releasing the peaks, gently soothing Michael’s nipples with his thumbs.

“ _Christ_ , Ryan,” whispers Michael, wishing they were at home so he could get his shirt off and Ryan could get his mouth on him, working his piercings with his fingers and tongue. He keeps an eye on Geoff and Jack, flicking his gaze between them, Ryan’s face, and Ryan’s fingers on his nipples. Ryan winks at him when he meets Ryan’s eyes, and he can’t help his little muffled laugh, trailing off into a gasp when Ryan tugs a little on his barbells.

“Shit, Michael,” says Ryan, watching the way Michael’s hips move. The way Michael’s fucking his own jeans. Recording Fails isn’t going to take much longer. Michael’s struggling to keep his noises in check, so he knows Michael’s gonna lose it. Michael’s fingers slip up under his tee, and he shivers, Michael’s nails scratching along the base of his spine. “ _Shit_ ,” he repeats, plucking Michael’s piercings and lightly twisting, “nearly there, aren’t you, Michael?”  
  
Michael’s head rubs frantically against Ryan’s belly, his own stomach clenching as Ryan brings him closer and closer to coming. He’s tempted to palm his cock. Rub off against his hand while Ryan works his nips, but he digs his fingers into Ryan’s skin instead. His boxer-briefs are wet with precome, cock fully hard and balls aching. “ _Ry_.”

“Come on, Michael. God,  _do it_ ,” says Ryan, voice gruff. He exhales sharply, his own body reacting to Michael’s pleasure. Geoff and Jack sound like they’re wrapping on their commentary, and he pulls on Michael’s nipples, Michael’s head thumping against his stomach as Michael bucks his hips and comes.

“ _Goddamnit_ ,” sighs Michael, laughing while Ryan rubs his chest. He glances down at the wet spot on his jeans and glares up at Ryan, Ryan chuckling out an ‘Oops.’ Ryan sweeps his curls to the side and he sighs again, sitting up and tugging on his hoodie. He stands with his back toward Jack and Geoff, adjusting the waistband of his jeans so the hem of his hoodie hides the worst of the mess. “You better be paying for lunch, you fuck,” he says, rolling his eyes and standing on his toes to kiss the smirk off Ryan’s face.  
  
“Hey hey hey, no sucking face in the office,” teases Geoff, pushing away from the edge of the desk and stretching.

Michael freezes, thinking they’ve been caught, but Geoff’s comment was as aloof as ever. “Only sucking dick?” he asks, carefully, twisting toward Geoff and waggling his eyebrows.

“ _Exactly_. You boys going out for lunch?” Geoff glances at the wall clock and then back toward them.  
  
“If we have your blessing,” says Ryan, Michael shifting uncomfortably in his wet jeans.  
  
“Yeah, alright; we don’t have any filming to do until Gav gets back from _Million Dollars But_  anyway. Have a good one.”  
  
“Laters, Geoffers. See ya’ Jack,” says Michael, grabbing Ryan’s hand and hurriedly leading him out of the office. He bumps his hip against Ryan’s and says, “You’re fucking lucky I’ve got my gym shorts in the car, Rye-bread.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not the one who came in his pants,” says Ryan, giving Michael’s nipple another tweak before bolting toward the car when Michael swears and chases after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home after work, Michael learns how good Ryan's mouth feels on his piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/126350965496/omg-i-loved-that-myan-fic-you-just-released-and-if) in response to an anon's prompt: _omg i loved that myan fic you just released and if you could do a follow up to it about when they get home and the fun they have with michaels new piercings_

**Title** : Pierced 02  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Word Count** : 3950  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : established relationship, nipple piercings, nipple play, barebacking, anal sex, bottom!Michael, fluff and smut  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : Home after work, Michael learns how good Ryan's mouth feels on his piercings.  
**A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/126350965496/omg-i-loved-that-myan-fic-you-just-released-and-if) in response to an anon's prompt:  _omg i loved that myan fic you just released and if you could do a follow up to it about when they get home and the fun they have with michaels new piercings_

Michael can’t stop thinking about Ryan making him come. Right in the office with Geoff and Jack unaware. Just from playing with his fucking nipples.

Before they left for lunch, he hastily changed out of his messy clothes and pulled on his basketball shorts in the passenger’s seat of Ryan’s car. They ate lunch, and while neither of them brought up what happened in the office, Michael could tell Ryan was thinking about it as much as he was. The way Ryan’s eyes kept flicking down to his chest, brush of Ryan’s jeans against his bare legs reminding them both of why he was no longer wearing pants.

Jeremy asked what was with his wardrobe change when they got back to the office, and Michael could practically  _feel_  Ryan blushing. He hesitated, fumbling for a response and landing on an excuse of dripping barbecue sauce all over himself. Jeremy laughed and got back to work with a ‘Nice job, Michael.’

His nipples are sore when they sit down for the afternoon’s recording session. Michael keeps brushing his fingers over them whenever there’s a break in gameplay. Often enough that Gavin notices and gleefully asks him if he’s healed enough for swimmies yet. He drops his hand to his controller, getting back to punching a tree and says, “Yeah, Grabbin’, maybe this weekend.”  
  
“Top. You gonna join us this time, Ryan?”  
  
“ _Someone’s_  gotta make sure you don’t drunkenly pull off Michael’s nipple, Gavin.”  
  
“ _Huelch_. Don’t even, you’ll make me vom,” says Gavin, stifling another gag.

There Ryan goes, again, talking about his nipples. If Ryan’s  _fingers_  had pulled that orgasm out of him, he can’t imagine how quickly he’ll come when Ryan’s mouth is involved. Michael closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, can’t go getting a boner when he’s in nothing but loose shorts.  
  
“Do you by chance have a crafting table on you, Michael?” asks Geoff, question pulling Michael’s eyes open as Master Chief appears from the edge of his monitor. Michael inhales deeply again and slaps his crafting table down next to the tree he’s still punching.  
  
Minecraft filming takes the rest of the afternoon, and he’s not sure how he survives to the end of the day, Ryan’s increasingly blatant glances at his piercings making him wiggle in his seat. He stops his recordings and drops the files onto the network drive for Kdin to take care of tomorrow. Ryan’s got his backpack slung over one shoulder, and he is quick to follow.  
  
“You comin’ out for bevs tonight, boi? Ryan? Barbara said she’ll buy the first pitcher,” asks Gavin, adjusting his shorts around his waist and glancing from Michael to Ryan. “I’m sure she’d get you a diet coke.”  
  
“I think we’ve, uh, got other plans, Gavvers,” says Michael fluffing up Gavin’s hair. “Swimmy bevs this weekend though, fo’ sho’.”  
  
“Alright, see you lads tomorrow!” says Gavin, beaming at Meg when she pulls open the door.   
  
He and Ryan say goodbye to Lindsay and the guys before he follows Ryan out to the car. Michael throws their backpacks into the back seat and makes himself comfortable to Ryan’s right, temple pressed against the warm window as Ryan hums along to a Nicki song he claims not to know. Traffic is always shitty this time of day, or  _any_  time of day, but Ryan calmly navigates them home.  
  
Ryan gently shakes him awake when they park in the driveway. They aren’t normally very chatty on the drive home, like to use the half hour commute to unwind a little after having to be  _on_  all day for filming, but it’s rare that Michael ever falls asleep. “Guess it was a good idea for us not to go out tonight, huh?”  
  
“Shut up,” says Michael, inching his fingertips under his glasses and swiping at his eyelids. He unbuckles his belt and Ryan does the same, both of them grabbing their packs from the backseat.   
  
They leave their bags downstairs and head up to their bedroom. Ryan’s kicking off his sneakers when he asks, “So, you gonna fill me in on these plans we apparently have?”  
  
“You serious?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You don’t know what  _plans_  I could possibly have been talking about?” asks Michael, kicking his shoes into the closet from his spot at the foot of their bed. Ryan purses his lips, and then he watches Ryan’s eyes widen before they drop down to his chest. “Yeah,  _those_  plans,” he says, Ryan slowly walking toward him, focused intently on his piercings. He pushes his arms against the sides of his chest, Ryan’s eyes getting even wider.  
  
“ _Jesus_ ,” mutters Ryan, sliding his hands up Michael’s abdomen until he’s cupping Michael’s pecs. Squeezing, he circles his thumbs over Michael’s nipples, Michael leaning forward and letting him take Michael’s weight. “Thought you might need a break after…what happened this afternoon.”  
  
“You mean when you made me cream my jeans– _fuck!_ ” gasps Michael, cupping the back of Ryan’s head when Ryan mouths at his nipple through his t-shirt.

“Yes, when I did that,” affirms Ryan, steadying his hands on Michael’s waist and pressing chaste kisses to Michael’s piercings. “Should’ve talked to you before that happened, Michael, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t gotta apologize, Ryan,” says Michael, tugging at Ryan’s hair until Ryan meets his eyes. “We  _definitely_  can’t let it happen again, though,” he says, pulling Ryan in for a kiss.  
  
“I couldn’t help myself; your nipples were  _hypnotizing_  me.” He sucks on Michael’s lower lip, palms finding Michael’s chest again, thumbs brushing over the hard peaks.  
  
“Couldn’t keep your hands off this hot bod,” teases Michael, sitting on the edge of the bed and grunting when Ryan straddles his lap, “can’t blame  _you_  for that, Rye-bread.”  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” says Ryan, chuckling breathily and cupping Michael’s face, dragging his thumbs over Michael’s cheekbones. Michael tips his face up, and he leans down, catching Michael’s mouth, tongue dragging along Michael’s plump bottom lip. He slides his tongue between Michael’s lips, rocking on Michael’s lap, Michael’s cock tenting Michael’s flimsy basketball shorts. Groaning into his mouth, Michael rocks against him, grinding up between his legs.  
  
He tugs on Michael’s bottom lip with his teeth, Michael licking over it when Ryan releases it. He kisses Michael’s chin, hands dropping down to Michael’s shoulders and slowly easing Michael down onto his back.  
  
“Shit, Ry,” whispers Michael, splaying his arms out while Ryan presses kisses down his neck. He arches into the press of Ryan’s palms over his chest, circle of Ryan’s thumbs around his piercings making him buck into Ryan’s hips. Ryan’s hands slide up over his shoulders and down his arms, anchoring on his biceps as Ryan leans over him and flicks the outline of his piercings with the tip of his tongue. He buries one hand in Ryan’s hair, Ryan alternating between his nipples, spit sticking his shirt to his skin. “You wanna get at ‘em without my shirt in the way anytime soon?”  
  
“Are you not enjoying  _this_?” asks Ryan, catching fabric and Michael’s piercing between his teeth, tugging gently. Michael cries out and tightens his grip in his hair. “That’s what I thought.”  
  
“You’re an asshole,” says Michael, sighing and relaxing his fingers. Ryan’s hands slide down over his flanks, inching under his shirt, and he raises his arms, sitting in a half-crunch while Ryan pulls off his tee. Before Ryan can get back to abusing his nipples, he tugs Ryan’s shirt up over his head and throws it in the direction of their laundry basket. “Much better,” he says, letting out an ‘oof’ when Ryan pushes him back down onto the bed. He pulls Ryan with him, arms looped around Ryan’s neck, lips parted for Ryan’s tongue.  
  
Ryan’s used to the soft press of Michael’s tight nipples against his chest when he’s on top of Michael, but the solid pressure of Michael’s barbells is an entirely new sensation. He doesn’t know why he expected them to be cold. Pierced through Michael’s nipples and flush against Michael’s skin all day, of course the metal would pick up Michael’s body heat. He hadn’t paid attention to their heat in the office, too focused on how  _responsive_  Michael had been.  
  
Michael had to keep every moan muffled, could only express his pleasure by the pressure of his fingernails against Ryan’s lower back. He is sure the crescent marks of Michael’s nails are still there at the base of his spine. Michael’s certainly not quiet  _now._ Resting his weight on Michael, he purposefully shifts as they kiss, chest rubbing against Michael, piercings and taut nipples catching against his own. Michael’s whimper muffled against his lips.  
  
Michael tugs Ryan’s hair, gasping when Ryan pulls back from his mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Ry…” he murmurs, one of Ryan’s hands stroking through his curls and then cupping his jaw. Ryan thumbs his bottom lip, and he lets his tongue slide over it. He parts his lips, and Ryan pushes the digit into his mouth, fingers curled under his chin, thumb petting over his tongue.  
  
Ryan frees his thumb and traces the shape of Michael’s mouth, smearing Michael’s plump lips with Michael’s saliva. “God, look at you,” he says, leaning up on his palm and glancing at Michael laid out beneath him. He kisses Michael’s dimple when Michael smiles and follows the side of Michael’s neck down to Michael’s chest.  
  
“You’ve seen me before, Ryan,” says Michael, massaging the back of Ryan’s head as Ryan kisses his pecs. His breathing quickens the closer Ryan’s mouth gets to his nipples, chest heaving into the light touch of Ryan’s lips. Ryan circles one nipple with his still wet thumb, and he bucks his hips, wrapping his legs around Ryan’s waist. His loose basketball shorts pool around the tops of his thighs, Ryan’s jeans rubbing against the sensitive skin.  
  
“Yeah, but I can finally properly appreciate these.” Ryan flicks the tip of his thumb against the ball of Michael’s barbell, Michael’s pec tensing. He licks his lips and sucks on the lower one as he meets Michael’s eyes. “Right?”  
  
“God, just  _do it_ , Ry,” says Michael using his grip in Ryan’s hair to guide Ryan’s mouth to his chest. Ryan’s breath is hot over his nipple before Ryan’s warm, wet tongue slides along the short length of his piercing. He digs his heels into Ryan’s ass, pushing at Ryan’s jeans despite the belt cinched tightly around Ryan’s hips. “ _Fuck_!”  
  
Ryan hums and rolls his tongue over the balls at each end, laving one tiny sphere and then following the line of the bar to the other one. He grinds against Michael’s groin, Michael’s heels forcing him closer. Michael’s dick is hard and obvious beneath his shorts, and he should’ve had Michael naked as soon as they hit the bed. He tugs on Michael’s nipple with his teeth and sits up between Michael’s legs.  
  
“Ry-yan!” Michael groans, losing his grip on Ryan’s hair. His arms flop at his sides again, Ryan sliding his shorts down his legs and off. Ryan gets up from the bed, and he lifts his head, squinting at Ryan. “What’re you doin’ now, Haywood?”  
  
“Getting what we need so you won’t yell at me for stopping again,” says Ryan, making sure he has Michael’s attention and slowly kicking out of his jeans.  
  
“Sorry I’m in a hurry for you to get your mouth on my nips,” says Michael, leaning up on his elbow and waiting for Ryan to grab the lube and get back between his legs. Ryan doesn’t immediately find what he’s looking for, and he groans, palming his chest, thumbs circling his areolas. He pushes against his nipples, feeling the bars pierced through his flesh. Twisting the piercings, he gasps, hips lifting off the bed, precome leaking onto his belly. “ _Shit._ ”  
  
“You enjoying yourself without me?” asks Ryan, sparing Michael a glance and shoving the drawer closed when he spots the bottle of lube under the edge of the bed. He snags it with his toes and flips it up onto the bed, plastic bottle thwacking against Michael’s side.

“Wouldn’t have to if you weren’t taking for-fucking-ever, Haywood.”  
  
“Well who kicked the lube under the bed!?” asks Ryan, climbing over Michael and then kneeling between Michael’s legs. He stares at the subtle roll of Michael’s fingertips over the ends of his piercings, Michael’s hips moving almost imperceptibly as Michael makes himself feel good. Rubbing Michael’s thighs, he slowly slides horizontal again, forearms framing Michael’s ribs. “Seems like you’re taking care of things up here.”  
  
Ryan starts kissing down his stomach, and one of Michael’s hands flies to Ryan’s hair, fisting there and dragging a laughing Ryan back up to his chest. “Been thinking about this  _all afternoon_ , Ryan; don’t you even  _think_  you’re gonna get to come before you get your mouth on these titties,” he says, releasing Ryan’s hair now that he’s got Ryan where he wants him and pushing his pecs together.  
  
“I would hardly call these  _titties_ , Michael.” Ryan laughs, pushing Michael’s hands aside and cupping Michael’s chest in his own hands. They cover Michael’s pecs completely, nipples framed by the curve of his thumb and forefinger. He brushes his thumbs over Michael’s barbells and leans over Michael’s chest, kissing Michael’s sternum.  
  
“Well  _sorry_  they’re not as big as Ray’s tits,” says Michael, fighting to stifle a giggle when Ryan looks up at him and shakes his head. He folds his arms behind his head and hums over Ryan massaging his pecs. “ _Now_  we’re getting somewhere, Haywood,” he murmurs, catching his bottom lip, Ryan’s tongue lashing at his left piercing. “Jesus.  _Jesus_ , Ryan…”  
  
Ryan loosely catches the barbell between his teeth, keeping his eyes on Michael’s face as he tugs. Michael whines, chest arching off the bed, Michael’s knees clamping around him when he flicks his tongue over the hard peak. He tries to match the rub of his other thumb to the flutter of his tongue, Michael’s hips rocking up against his stomach. Sealing his mouth around Michael’s nipple, he sucks, Michael’s fingers finding his hair again. He lets go with a pop, skin around Michael’s nipple wet and red. “Feel okay?”  
  
“Are you not hearing the stupid noises I’m making right now?” asks Michael, shoving Ryan’s head toward his other nipple. “Christ, Ry, it’s  _unreal_  how good it feels with the piercin– _fuck_!” He knocks his head back into the mattress, Ryan not afraid to tug a little harder at his right piercing. His navel is sticky with precome, cock jerking with every pinch of Ryan’s teeth around his barbells. Ryan figures out a pattern, using his fingers on the nipple he’s not sucking at, manipulating the other piercing with his lips and tongue.

The barbells click against the backs of his teeth a few times, but he quickly gets the hang of licking and nipping in the ways that pull those hot little noises out of Michael. Ryan grinds between Michael’s legs, dick rubbing against the comforter, Michael’s erection sliding slickly against his belly. He works one hand down Michael’s body, fingers firm over Michael’s side and then teasing over Michael’s hip, down between Michael’s spread legs. Michael’s hole clenches under the rub of his fingertip, Michael’s moan sharp in the air when he pulls on Michael’s piercing and nudges his first knuckle, dry, into Michael’s hot hole.  
  
“Ry-yan! Holy  _fuck_ ,” groans Michael, covering his face with his hands and then sliding his fingers back through his hair. Ryan makes the smallest of circles with his knuckle, and he swears, chucking the lube down between his legs. “Fucking use the lube you abandoned me for.  _Jesus_ ,” he huffs, annoyed when Ryan has to stop sucking at his nipples to do as he demanded.  
  
He takes over pinching his slick nipples, spreading his legs further and shifting his hips as Ryan coats his fingers with lube. Ryan teases one around his hole, and, impatiently, Michael grinds down on the digit. “God, Ryan, your fucking fingers.”  
  
“My  _fucking_ ,” he curls his finger toward Michael’s belly, wiggling it against Michael’s prostate, “fingers.”  
  
“You’re a goddamn nightmare, Haywood,” says Michael, rolling his hips, Ryan countering his movements and stretching his hole. “Gimme another.”  
  
“Already?” asks Ryan, freeing his finger and lubing up two before Michael answers.  
  
“ _Yes_ , already. You almost made me fucking come when you went in dry.” He tugs at his piercings, Ryan watching the pinch of his fingertips. Scraping a nail over each nipple, he inhales shakily, tongue sliding over his bottom lip, teeth clamping around it. “You gonna use the whole fucking bottle?”  
  
“Nah, only half,” says Ryan, nudging the tube out of the way and pushing two fingers into Michael’s hole. He plants his other hand on Michael’s stomach, Michael’s cockhead leaving trails of preejaculate along the thin skin of his wrist. “Jesus, Michael, you’re  _leaking_ ,” he whispers, curling his fingers around Michael’s cock and giving it a few strokes. Precome eases the slide of his fist, up and down and twisting until Michael thrusts into his hand and hisses his name. “Think you’re ready?” he asks, curling both of his fingers into Michael’s prostate.  
  
“ _Fuck_  yeah, get your dick in me, Rye-bread,” says Michael, lifting his legs and hooking his hands around the backs of his knees. Once Ryan’s inside him, he’ll get Ryan’s mouth back on his chest like his poor neglected nips deserve. Ryan uses the excess lube on his fingers to slick up his cock, fingers curling around the base as Ryan presses against his hole. “That’s it, Ryan, fuck me.”  
  
Ryan slowly pushes in to Michael’s hot body, still so damn tight, two fingers not exactly affording him an easy glide. But Michael feels  _amazing_ , slick and clenching around his dick.  
  
“Fucking  _Christ_ , Ryan, did your dick get  _bigger_?” asks Michael, grunting when Ryan bottoms out. He drops his legs around Ryan’s waist, Ryan guiding his legs all the way around him, and he locks his ankles at the small of Ryan’s back.  
  
“Aww, thanks!” says Ryan, pressing his palms either side of Michael’s ribs and leaning over him for a kiss. Michael leans up to meet his mouth, hands gently grasping his cheeks. He lets Michael guide their kiss, hips carefully nudging against Michael’s ass. Michael pulls back, sucking at his bottom lip until it feels swollen. He ducks down and bites at the hinge of Michael’s jaw, leaving his mark and then turning his attention back to Michael’s nipples. They’re tight and flushed, piercings glinting in Michael’s skin.   
  
Ryan rubs his cheek against his nipple, and Michael swears, clutching Ryan’s hair and sighing when Ryan soothes the chafe with the flat of his tongue. Ryan’s hardly moving inside him, cock filling him up, constant ache giving him something to focus on other than Ryan gnawing at his nipples. His right nipple gets the same treatment, that rough drag of Ryan’s scruff, then the smooth, wet glide of Ryan’s tongue. The chilled air quickly dries Ryan’s spit, Ryan wasting no time in making them slick again.  
  
It’s weird having Ryan tongue his chest, nipple already taut from the piercing. There’s no reprieve. Nipple not flattening for Ryan to lick and suck into hardness again. Constant stimulation making his belly tingle and his cock ache. The piercings keep him low-key aroused, right brush of his t-shirt over his chest able to get his dick twitching in interest. Ryan’s  _mouth_  around them? Hot and wet and _sucking_? He is genuinely surprised he’s lasted this long  
  
“You gettin’ tender?” asks Ryan, easing off of Michael’s piercings and pressing chaste kisses to Michael’s nipples. He kisses across one side of Michael’s collarbone and looks up at Michael with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Jesus, Hannibal, please don’t ever use the word ‘tender’ when we’re fucking,” says Michael, even though his nipples  _are_  starting to ache.  
  
“It’s a valid word!” says Ryan, pulling out and thrusting back in  _hard_. Michael lets out a muffled groan, and he keeps moving his hips.  
  
“Sore. Achy. Sensitive. Raw,” Ryan’s eyebrow cocks again, “okay, maybe not _raw_. But _no_ , they’re not sore,” says Michael, directing Ryan’s mouth back toward his chest.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Ryan hums, pinching Michael’s nipple between his teeth and mirroring the flick of his tongue to the snap of his hips. Heat’s building at the base of his spine. Michael’s not always the loudest in bed, but all this attention to his piercings and Michael can’t hold back. Moans and whimpers escaping the slight part of Michael’s mouth, and fuck if they don’t shoot straight to his dick. He slides in deep and stills his hips, Michael cursing and circling his hips against his groin. “Are you going to come, Michael?”  
  
“If you would kindly fucking  _move_ ,” grits Michael, shoving down on Ryan’s dick, only to gasp when Ryan’s cock pushes in deeper.  
  
“I don’t think so,” says Ryan, shaking his head slightly and finding Michael’s hands. He links their fingers together and presses bodily against Michael, keeping him pinned and laving at Michael’s nipples. “Came without a dick in you at the office, we’re gonna see if I can make that happen again.”  
  
“You  _monster._ ” Michael gasps, struggling against Ryan’s hold on him. Ryan gently bites his nipple, tongue swiping past his lips to tease over his barbell. He can’t even keep track of which nipple Ryan’s sucking on, every sensation blending together into an inescapable heat in his gut. His stomach is practically  _soaked_ with precome. Feels it dripping down over the draw of his balls. He curls his fingers over the backs of Ryan’s hands, fingertips digging there as Ryan teases him closer to his release. “Ryan,  _please_. Fuck, Ry-yan!”  
  
Ryan gathers Michael’s wrists in one hand, thrusting shallowly, mouth and fingers playing over Michael’s chest. He tugs one piercing between his teeth, fingers twisting the other as far as he’ll let himself, and Michael shouts his name, head tipped back and hips lifted, spurting thick ribbons all over Michael’s stomach and chest. “ _Fuck_ ,” he murmurs, threading their fingers together again and finally moving, hips bucking, chasing his own orgasm.   
  
He’s on edge, from keeping Michael stuffed full of cock and making Michael climax from playing with Michael’s piercings. Michael’s loose and groaning beneath him, sighing his name and lazily rocking into his movements. There’s no sort of rhythm between them, but Michael’s entire body is flushed, freckles standing out in stark contrast. Michael squeezes his hands and whispers his name, and he’s  _gone_. Buries his face in the crook of Michael’s neck and jerks thrice into Michael’s body, gasping into the hot skin of Michael’s throat.  
  
Michael frees his hands and pets the backs of Ryan’s, eyes closed, satiated Ryan a welcome weight atop him. The even pressure over his nipples makes him hum, shivering from the faint thrum of pleasure through his body. “Fuck, Ryan.”  
  
“ _Yeah_ ,” he agrees, kissing the underside of Michael’s jaw. He lifts off of Michael and glances at the bite marks peppered over Michael’s pecs, bruises already blooming from teeth and suction. “Did quite the number on you,” says Ryan, brushing his lips over several of the hickeys and then slowly sliding out. He flops at Michael’s side, propped on an elbow, other hand resting on Michael’s still heaving belly. He watches Michael prod at the marks on his chest, shivering under the drag of his own fingers over his piercings.  
  
“You weren’t kidding about these feelin’ real nice, Ryan,  _Christ_.”  
  
“Mm, I’m glad you liked the idea in the first place,” says Ryan, leaning close and pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s mouth. He brushes his thumb over the closest barbell, “Maybe we can talk about eventually switching out to hoops,” he says, chuckling at Michael’s wide eyes and breathless moan.


	3. Anniversary, R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had agreed not to get gifts for one another, but Michael gets a gift for himself that will benefit the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/126633367606/omg-i-can-imagine-michael-getting-heart-shaped) in response to an anon's prompt: _omg i can imagine michael getting heart shaped barbells for a special occasion /o/_

**Title:** Anniversary  **  
 **Pairing** : **Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones **  
 **Rating** : **R **  
** **Word Count** : 400  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : established relationship, anniversary, nipple piercings, domestic fluff, implied sex  
 **A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/126633367606/omg-i-can-imagine-michael-getting-heart-shaped). [THIS](http://www.thebodyjewellerystore.co.uk/images/products/heart-nipple-shield351.jpg) is the nipple shield I imagined.

Lindsay suggested it. She knew he and Ryan agreed not to exchange gifts on their anniversary. Would instead be treating themselves to an upscale steak place followed by a night of sex. But she told Michael that he should get something for himself. Something that they would both get some joy out of. Not even half an hour after their conversation did an amazon link show up in his inbox.   
  
For once, he was glad Gavin was out of the office because Gavin would _not_ have shut up about how _tacky_  he thought Michael would look. He wouldn’t have thought of them himself, but they seemed like they were good quality and the customer reviews were all positive, so he clicked on ‘Add to Cart’ and responded to Lindsay’s message with a cap of the personalized header of his receipt.

She texted him a string of emojis and he sent back a _fucking nerd_.  
  
Michael stares at himself in the mirror on the night of their anniversary. He thought slipping his barbell through the shield was going to be a fucking hassle, but everything worked out. The hearts perfectly frame his areola and aren’t loose against his chest like he figured they would be. The flicks of the tails are mirrored, facing inward toward one another. They’re going to be a lot more obvious under his shirt unlike the simple barbells, but that’s the entire point of the flash of a shield.  
  
He can’t see himself wearing them regularly, because imaginary Gavin was fuckin’ right in them being a little _tacky,_ but it _is_ a special occasion and Ryan would get a kick out of ‘em and that’s what mattered. Michael traces the shape of one heart and winks at himself in the mirror, heading out to the bedroom with his chest puffed out. “Ryyyyyan.”  
  
“Hey, Michael, which shirt are yo–” Ryan turns toward Michael and drops the two button-ups Michael was struggling to decide between.“W _ell_ , ‘Happy Anniversary’ to _me_.”  
  
Michael plants his hands on his hips, fingers folding along the ‘v,’ letting Ryan look his fill. “Yeah?”  
  
“ _Yes_ , Michael,” says Ryan, Michael’s lips curling into a devilish grin as he moves toward Michael. “It’s a _very_ good thing our reservation isn’t until eight.” He curls his hands around Michael’s waist, spinning Michael around and guiding him toward their bed, outlining the shape of one heart with his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
